


Lover Boy

by JadaBoutin415



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415
Summary: Bottom George? Dream puts it to the test. Based on the tiktok animation by @bored.pencil
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 73





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mans got caught in 4k](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761937) by Bored.pencil on tiktok. 



> Sorry its short, I know. But   
> short stories are fun to write :)  
> Twitter: @BoutinJada (I post updates on storys here)  
> Wattpad: @JadaxBoutin

I glare at him, folding my arms at my chest. Dreams face red from holding back a laugh for so long.  
“I’m not a stupid bottom!” I say defensively. Dreams laugh finally escapes his mouth and a high pitched wheeze escapes his lips. I turn my head away from him, my cheeks getting hot. “That is honestly the most ridiculous thing I’ve-”  
Dreams fingers lock around my chin and pull my face towards his, in that moment many different emotions flash through my mind. Time seems to slow as my eyes meet Dreams emerald green ones, and I realize our noses are practically touching. My instant reaction is to pull away but Dreams fingers hold tight to my face. My eyes catch his and I freeze, he looks at me with pure dominance, lust, and longing and my mind starts to spin, my breath quickens and my heart starts to race. My eyes fall down to Dreams lips, wondering what they taste like, wondering how it would feel to have them on mine. When they suddenly curl into a smirk, Dream's hand loosens from my face and I shake myself back to reality. My cheeks burning a hot red, and heart still pounding. Dream takes a step back and starts to laugh, harder than before. My embarrassment level peaked. I turn, my back facing Dream, shame filling my mind.  
He’ll never let this one down.  
“What the fuck was that!” I yell turning towards him, my face still hot from embarrassment. Dream laughs some more and starts to walk off. “You can’t just pull a stunt like that and then just walk away!” I yell after him.  
Dream stops laughing and turns back to me, his hands in his pockets. A knowing smirk on his face. “And why’s that? So you can keep trying to convince yourself you're not a bottom?” Dream pauses to step closer, “ Just admit it, George. You aren't fooling anyone. Especially after-”  
A small flame of confidence bursts inside and I snatch the collar of Dreams hoodie. I pull him so that we’re back to being nose to nose and I smirk at him. His expression is shocked, and it only boosts my ego.  
“You’ve just about gotten on my last nerve,” I challenge.  
“Oh yeah?” Dream counters, wiping the smirk off my face. Dreams original smirk has returned. My fist still holding onto his hoodie. “Kiss me then.”  
“You know what? Maybe I will.” I say confidently, pulling Dream even closer. “Right after…” I pause to be dramatic, and bite my lip. Dreams eyes move down to my lips as I do so. “You learn to show some respect.” I laugh, pulling down Dream's mask in front of his face and pushing him away. I chuckle and walk off, my confidence still elevated. I hear Dream whine behind me and it makes me laugh. Maybe next time, lover boy.

*Tommy who witnessed the whole thing from a distance*  
“Pardon me but… WHAT THE FUCK.”


End file.
